


Man, This means War.

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pranks, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and the Reader start a 'harmless' pillow-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, This means War.

##  Man, this means war. 

It started harmless enough…as usual.

You were having one of those precious free days, and really enjoyed this rare occasion: No Aliens trying to destroy the city, no criminals trying to shoot the president and the best thing: No Fury bossing you arround and nagging about kind of everything you guys did.

The “guys” were no one elses than the Avengers.

You had decided to spend your free day together with them, relaxing in the living room of the Avenger’s tower. It indeed was calm and comfortable; You were watching a surprisingly funny movie alltogether.

Clint and Natasha were sitting on some cozy couchchairs on your right side, but neither of them seemed to pay much attention to the film: Nat was kind of asleep while Clint was playing around with some arrows.

Thor was occupying half of the couch, his eyes glued to the screen, his glance marked by curiousness for the midgardian form of entertainment. On the other half you were half sitting and half laying, happily nuzzling into Steves side, his arm lazily hanging over the rest behind you.

Not that you would have been a thing or something, it was merely very comfortable like this. You really loved to have someone to snuggle up and Steve happened to be the best choice therefore;

On Clint’s chair wasn’t enough space for two people, Thor wasn’t the one to sit calm for more than five minutes, Bruce, who was sitting to the right of the norse god, was to shy for such things (it also took a while to convince the all gentle and polite Steve to do so) and Tony…well  **Tony**  was  **Tony**.

Latter one was laying on a beanbag in front of the couch and should, as usual, be the reason for the oncoming catastrophe.

The  **actual**  god of mischief, Loki, meanwhile was sitting on a chair a little bit apart of the group, his face deeply sunk in a book, but you could have sworn that you’d have seen him glance at the screen every once in a while.

The idyll was found to take an abrupt end when Stark obviously decided that the film wasn’t interesting anymore. You narrowed your eyes in distrust when you saw him shifting from his position, a sparkle of mischief appearing in his eyes…this wasn´t a good sign.

Before you had the chance to react, he had grabbed one of the pillows, took a swing, and threw it right into Clint´s face.

The archer just made a surprised half-shriek and looked at Stark with a bewildered expression.

“ _Didn´t **hear**  this coming, eh_?” …okay that went too far, not a second later Clint had reached behind him picked up the pillow and shot it back with a remarkable power.

Tony however reacted quicker and ducked just in time…the pillow hit Loki and snatched the book from his hands. Before the Norse god could even think about saying something, the situation…escalated.

After he dodged, Stark had grabbed a few more pillows and jumped behind the couch, Clint doing the same thing with his chair. When Tony was about to throw another pillow, it was you who interrupted them.

“ _What in heaven and hell? STARK, CLINT! What are you doing we are trying to watch a film! STOP IT!  YOU BEHAVE LIKE CHILDREN!”_

 Clint looked at you with an excusing smile, obviously about to listen at you…wouldn´t there have been this snickering giggle from behind the couch.

“ _Tony…what are you…”_  Steve regretted that he asked just moments later.

“ _Well okay. Let´s settle this like **men**  then. Barton,  **I declare war!**_ **”**

“ _Clint, you don´t really think about…” Bruce couldn´t even finish his sentence._

_“DIBS ON NATASHA.”_

All eyes were suddenly directed at Natasha. If someone managed to calm down those 5-year olds it was her… but she didn´t. Instead of the expected annoyance, a wide smirk appeared on her face.

“… _We´ll **smite** you Stark._”

Said Stark seemed to become a little bit pale around the nose, but he tried not to show it.

“DIBS ON BRUCE.”

“ **NO**.”

“ _Oh come on Science Bro!”_  He gave the man his best puppy look but earned only an annoyed sigh.

“ _You can´t really think that this is a good idea…well…okay_.”

Of course didn´t want to wake the other guy but Tony wouldn´t let go anyways. He stood up with a sigh and sat down next to Tony.

“ _Captain´s on my team!_ ”

“ _Then I´ll get (Y/N)!_ ”

Everybody looked at the two of you expectant and you turned a little bit around to look in Steve´s face. He didn´t seem all too happy but shrugged his shoulders.

“ _Alright…_ ”

“ _…alright_.”

Although you weren´t actually happy about it, Steve and you gave up your comfortable arrangement to go to your “teams.”

…This was ridiculous. A room of full grown adults declaring a pillow-war. And it should get even more absurd.

“ _And dibs on Thor!_ ”

“ _Then I´ll take Loki!”_

Everybody, including Loki, looked at him in confusion. It wasn´t really a secret that Tony and Stark weren´t the best buddies… Stark would never trust his back at this man. Not even in a pillow war.

“ _So what? He can´t be the only one to have a god on his team! That´s unfair!”_

That was plausible.

“ _I shall enjoy to fight at your side Brother Clint!”_  The god of thunder declared with a roaring voice before he stood up and went over to the others, but before Loki could say anything Tony took the command.

“ _Following Rules: The battle starts 6 pm. Two hours of preparation. Who gets hit with a pillow is **dead.** The war lasts  **until the last soldier is fallen.**_ ”

“ _The head doesn´t count._ ” You quickly demanded and everybody agreed. The last one of Tony´s brilliant ideas ended a little bit…painful for the most of you.

“ _Okay then. Let the best team win! …and of course we will!”_

Before he even finished the sentence, Tony already grabbed Bruce at the wrist and pulled him in direction of the labors. Seconds later Clint and Nat run out of the building, Steve and Thor following behind them without hesitation.

So Loki and you were the only ones left in the living room. You watched the god as he finally grabbed his book, which Tony has shot to the ground before, and put it carefully in a near shelf.

“ _You didn´t even say if you want to join._ ” You remarked with a smirk, sure that Loki would just ignore those stupid Midgardian games and go back to his room to read another book.

“ _Well dear, I´ hadn´t had the possibility to do so…but I´m always available for a little mischief.”_

_______

When the clockwise reached 6 it has become unusual silent in the tower. Not the slightest sound was to be heard.

You somehow had decided to team up with Loki, and were currently walking through the tower, each of you holding two compact pillows in your hands when you finally seemed to find someone.

Loki suddenly took you at the wrist, giving you a sign to remain quiet and pulling you with him in a corner. You noticed what was going on when you heard the noises above your head.

There was something in the vents.

Well, rather…someone.

You and Loki tried to turn around, but it was too late. Suddenly two of the vent-exits swung open and a second later Natasha and Clint were jumping out of there, with the blink of an eye they threw their pillows…and were aghast when they hit the wall.

While Clint still looked confused at the places where Loki and you had been standing seconds before, Nat understood what was going on and ducked…but not quick enough. A pillow hit her direct in the stomach, another one hit Clint in the back and caused him to fall to the floor.

“ _Illusions? Really?_ ” You giggled when you helped Clint on his feet, you hadn´t actually intended to throw the pillow so hard. Loki meanwhile was standing next to Nat, a wide smirk on his lips, while she sent him a deathly glare.

Don´t mess with the god of mischief.

“ _I´ll pay you this one back…_ ” she growled, but the god just smiled.

“ _Maybe…_ ”

You were distracted by a scream coming from somewhere beneath you…Tony´s scream. Quickly you grabbed one of the pillows and sprinted to the stairs, Loki just steps behind you.

What you saw when you entered the other floor and stood at the feet of the stairs was…interesting.

Tony and Bruce were sitting behind a weird machine you had never seen before…and the machine was shooting pillows. Steve was on the other side of the room, hiding behind his shield and slowly moving in direction of the machine, while Thor was just standing there, staring at the pillow laying in front of his feet in disbelief, as If he´d wonder how such a tiny pillow could dare to hit the son of Odin. Obviously he was already out, which would also explain Stark´s enthusiastic outcry earlier.

But Tony´s pillow-machinegun had one mistake: If Steve managed to get behind it, there would be nothing protecting him and Bruce.

There was a way to prevent Steve from doing so … regarding that it was  **Steve**  you felt bad about what you were about to do…but you wouldn´t lose this war.

You started shrieking in a high-pitched voice and of course, being the concerned, gentle, and caring guy he was…he turned around in an instant. And forgot to hold his shield up for a second.

You screamed “ _I´m sorry Steve!!”_  Right the moment a pillow hit him in the back. And you heard a swift chuckle right behind you, followed by Loki´s voice. “ _You learned from the best, dear._ ”

“ _HAHAHAH Caps! Got you! WE WON! I SURVIVED I…”_ A pillow hit Tony right on the chest, causing him to stumble back with a horrified expression. You, who had sprinted away from the stairs in his direction right after Steve got hit, just smiled at him excusing.

“ _One minor loss…BUT GUYS WE WON!”_  You quickly high-fived the giggling Bruce before you hurried to Steve. Tony stared at you with a plain expression. It has been worth it, if Stark would have survived, you could listen to his “I´m so awesome”-crap forever.

You ignored his swears and quickly helped the Captain on his feet, apologizing countless times for tricking him.

“ _It´s alright Miss (Y/N)…It´s war after all._ ” He added with a wink, but you had the feeling he wasn´t all too happy about playing war at all… a different thought distracted you however.

You looked around the room, pillows were laying all over the floor, most of the interior was damaged and Thor still stared perplex at the tiny pillow at his feet.

“ _Just one question…who´s gonna clean up this mess?_ ”

 

 

 

“ _It was Stark who declared the war…he should do it._ ”

“ _But our team won…and actually I´m dead!_ ” His complaints remained unheard.


End file.
